To Love a Sin
by AXEL Just Couldnt Resist ROXAS
Summary: Roxas and Sora are the sons of the feared demon Satan, hiding in the human realm hoping to escape their fate. Axel and Riku are ordinary human playboys that have reputations for being both cold and sleeping around. Will love flourish between these boys? Will Roxas and Sora escape their fate or will they be dragged back to hell to follow in their fathers footsteps?


To Love a Sin  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters in this Fanfiction, though I wish I did. I only own the story written here XD<p>

Thanks for reading- BTW! Sorry for the long awaited new story! To make it up to you all, this one will be multi- chaptered!

_

Roxas gritted his teeth harshly to hold in the cry that welled up within his throat. The complete and utter painful AGONY that boiled within his small and seemingly frail body was immense. His gleaming black painted nails dug into his hoodie that covered his beautiful sunshine locks as the pain increased, causing him to let out a low snarl. 

Just when another wave of hot pain shot through Roxas's entire body, his teacher, Mr. Angeal walked into the crowed and loud classroom. Though he was a teacher and should probably be old, smelly, boring, Mr. Angeal was quite the opposite. He was a tall and handsome, a red head with crazed spikes and a cocky grin following RIGHT behind him.

Roxas clenched his head tighter, his toes now curling in his shoes as his teacher made his way to the front of the class. When he reached his desk Mr. Angeal coughed into his hand attempting to gain the classes attention. The teenagers all immediately shut up, figuring listening was better than a detention.

Mr. Angeal looked mildly surprised to find his class paying attention but masked it with his signature grin. "Today we have a new student to Twilight Academy," he began, watching as his student's whispered things to each other and exchanged looks of excitement. "Right, right, quieten down now everyone!" He laughed, "His name is Axel Furry, just transferring in from Sunset Hills' High," Mr. Angeal extend an arm outward to gesture to the new student. Everyone craned their heads attempting to see outside the classroom door, one person almost falling off their seat in the process. 

Footsteps where heard.

"Treat him well everyone. Axel, please hurry and choose a seat so we may start class".

Axel walked in with a deep intake of breath. Being the new kid was not something he was good at. Heck, only freaking 1% of the whole teenage RACE was good at it. The awkward introductions… Having to make new friends… Really, it was something he could do without.

Especially since the whole class bar this one blonde kid in the third row was staring at his gob-smacked. Had he accidentally wore his shirt inside out today? Did he smell bad- OH GOD WHAT IF HE SMELT BAD?

He took another intake of breath

Doing as he was told Axel took the only empty seat in the class which was behind that blonde kid who we all know is Roxas. The new kid curiously looked at the small emo boy who was clutching his head in a slightly violent way. Axel was about to ask him what the heck was wrong when a girl next to him giggled.

GIGGLED.

Axel never liked it when girls giggled. It was like they had a secret, why did they have to laugh like that? Why not share what you're laughing at with the whole class? Huh? HUH?!

That's when Axel heard a little of what the red headed 'preppy' girl whispered to her friend, it went something like this:

"Hehe! What do you think the chances of me getting with Axel are!? He's HOT!"

Axel's blood ran cold.

GIRLS. 

He mentally shook it from his head and settled into the class. Despite the whispering from girls it was easy to focus on Mr. Angeal, I guess that's just what good teachers do. Okay, so, part of that last paragraph was a lie.

Class passed by quickly for Axel, but not because of his teacher's wonderful technique, but because of that random emo kid sitting in front of him who seemed to be in complete and utter pain. Axel couldn't tear his eyes away, why had this kid captured his undivided attention so easily?

Looking around and noticing that the classroom was now quickly flooding out with students, he noticed that the source of his undivided attention was suddenly gone. How had he moved so quickly without the red-head noticing?

Quickly gathering his bag and standing preparing to go looking for his strange interest, Axel noticed that fortunately enough for him, the boy had yet to make it that far away as he thought as he was now on the ground near the door to the hallway, clutching his beautifully pale face in shock, blue sapphires gleaming with threatening tears. A tall, muscular oaf standing above him, face warping in color to match the red-heads own hair and yelling "Oh you are going to get it now punk!"

SHIT

Walking out quickly to the quickly crowding hallway where many were beginning to gather to watch the show before them, Axel's blood began to boil. Oh this man was going to pay, no one hurts what's his!

"What's his?"

Wait.

What?

Shaking his head quickly to rid of the strange thoughts that had begun to cloud his mind, he grabbed hold of the taller man's arm with ease as it was swinging down to hit the young blonde once more. "May I ask what in the fuck you are doing to this boy?" Axel glared at the other boy, green pools sending a chill down his spine as his grip tightened.

"H-HE RAN INTO ME! THAT RAT DESERVES WHAT IS COMING TO HIM! LET ME GO AT ONCE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU"! Blared the boy as he struggled more in Axels hold, not willing to give into another's will.

"I think not" was the response given, eyes narrowing more. "You need to learn some humility if you believe you can beat anyone up for simply running into you." Raising his other hand, forming into a tight fist Axel swung, all of his anger from the last couple days concentrated into one ball only to pause inches away from the others face when a strange and inhumanly sounding growl echoed through the hallways.

Looking around, only to release the taller man completely to stare in awe at the young boy that had for a while captured his attention begun to slowly stand, a feeling washing over all those around causing them to step back, including the one who hit the blonde himself.

Gathering his footing after a small moment Roxas charged at the one who stoke him down and successfully tackling him to the ground and begun to punch the other without hesitation in the face repeatedly, blood quickly coating his knuckles. That was until a loud yell from behind him was heard from a similar sapphire eyes boy.

"ROXAS STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Pausing, Roxas sat there on the chest of the now battered bully gasping for breath as the new boy slowly walked up to him and hugged him, whispering calming words to him before helping him stand.

"Come on Roxas, we should go home now."

Nodding in agreement, the blonde slowly followed his brother away, leaving an entire school shocked for a while before dispersing, only a tall flaming red-head standing alone in the hallway, eyes wide in both confusion, fear, and oddly enough, want.

"What the hell just happened?" was all he could say to himself before a huge Cheshire like grin plastered his face. "This will be interesting. Roxas, you can bet that cute little ass you will be mine."

Authors Notes:

Hi everyone! I am still alive! Sorry it's been forever, life has been really kicking my butt, but I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction! I don't yet know how long I wish for it to be yet, but this one will not be a one-shot (obviously). Also I am sorry for my long absence again and this rather strange first chapter. This idea has been in my head for over a year now and I decided to go with it, along with try a different style of writing so sorry if it seems badly written. :P

Hope you all like it! Please review and don't be afraid to PM as I may forget to update! Freaking spam me if you want!

SPECIAL THANKS TO **ihasakeyblade123** for helping me with this! c(^v^c)


End file.
